Formality
by tigergrowl4
Summary: A story of two other passengers who fall in love aboard the Titanic, with references to Jack and Rose
1. Chapter One

April 10, 1912br   
The car moved slowly through the mobs of people on the pier to see the 'unsinkable' Titanic. I was sick of hearing about it- about everything. No ship is unsinkable. Anyone can see that- except these thick skulled rich people that we are acquainted with. It's always the same gossip, the same stiffness. Who really cares if Mrs. Astor is wearing fur, so maybe she likes it. What I'm most sick of is my family. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that everyday is the same- the same news, the same boring old routine. But this trip hasn't been boring- touring Europe was exciting, when I went out for walks by myself. And on this trip, my mother expanded my wardrobe even more with gaudy, uncomfortable, 'fashionable' dresses. "Isabelle," she would say, "you have to look nice for the gentlemen and carry on our family name and fortune." God, I'm so sick of hearing that, I want someone who will love me for who I am, not for the amount of feathers I wear in my hat.   
p  
A servant opened the car door for me, holding out his hand.   
p  
"No, thank you, I can get down myself," I said as I pushed past his hand and into the shadow of the great Titanic that loomed over us.   
p  
"Here we are girls, that grandest ship ever built," my father said as mother took his arm.   
p  
"It's marvelous, daddy," my sister, Marie, said in her 'grown up' tone. She's only fourteen and she thinks that she's better than me. I really don't care, but her attitude is enough to drive you mad. I think she gossips more than mother! And if that isn't enough, she repeats things, and whines if I don't pay attention!   
p  
"Yes, it's big," I said, a bit annoyed by my family already, and it's only five 'til twelve!   
p  
"What cabins are we in again, darling?" my mother asked my father. He took out a scrap of paper.   
p  
"Let's see, you and I are in B98, Marie, you're in B96, and my Belle, you're in B94," he said as we walked up the gangplank. I was walking as fast as mother would allow me, I wanted to get in my room and take off the hideous hat that she insisted I wear when we board.   
p  
"That's too bad we couldn't get a parlour suite," my mother said for the third time that day, and for the thousandth time that week. "I hear Mr. Hockley is in one along with the Dewitt Bukaters, you know, those red haired ladies."   
p  
"Yes, mother," I said with an exasperating sigh. My father stopped to ask a steward to direct us to our cabins when we entered the grand ship, in the D deck reception room, or so read the sign.   
p  
We followed the steward to the lifts, and went up to B deck. We walked around the Grandstaircase, which I thought were beautiful. I saw a man pushing a green safe ahead of us, I think he turned into a parlour suite.   
p  
Our cabins were at the end of the hall, and unfortunately, my cabin was connected to Marie's. As soon as I got into my room, I took off my hat and flung it on the bed by the door. My cabin included a sink, a couch over by the window, and a small desk/vanity. What I really liked was the reading lamp above my bed. The only free time I get to read in peace is at night. My father had given me a book called 'Futility' for my birthday two days before, and I was anxious to read it.   
p  
The door opened and a steward with my trunk came in, and my maid, Becky followed him in to unpack.   
p  
"Um, excuse me," I said to the steward before he walked out the door.   
p  
"Yes, miss?" he said turning to face me.   
p  
"Do you have a map that I could have?" I asked him.   
p  
"Certainly, miss," he said, pulling a piece of paper out, "I'll even mark your cabin for you." He smiled as he handed me the map.   
p  
"My name is Mark, and I'll be your steward. If you need anything, just ring. Enjoy your voyage on the Titanic," he said before turning and leaving. The ship jolted slightly with the start of the engines, so I told Becky to tell my mother that I went up top, and I left the room. Checking my map, I found that my cabin was right next to the Aft Grandstaircase, so I used those up to A deck, and went out on the crowded covered promenade. I found a spot at the rail and looked down at the crowd of people below on the docks. It looked as if they were slowly moving instead of us. Almost all of Southampton was there, at least that's what it looked, just to see the Titanic off on her maiden voyage.   
p  
Soon we were out of the port and steaming down the river. My small wrist watch read 12:20. I knew that my mother expected me to accompany her to tea soon, so I walked along the promenade for a while before heading to the Grandstaircase. As I walked back down the hall, which was bustling with people, I saw Becky standing outside the separate corridor to our cabins.   
p  
"Miss, your mother said to change and meet her in the Cafe Parisen," she said as I approached her.   
p  
"Thank you, Becky," I said as she helped me change. "I don't know why mother insists I sit with her and listen to pointless gossip."   
p  
"Just go along with her, miss, she's not one you'd want to mess with," Becky said as I walked back out the door. A smile crept across my face, even Becky was afraid of my mother!   
p  
The rest of the evening was the usual bore, although around dinner time, when we were stopped at Cherbourg, I did get the pleasure in meeting Mrs. Astor. She's actually quite nice. Margeret Brown also boarded at Cherbourg, the one my mother disliked, and ALWAYS talked about. I liked her, she wasn't afraid to just be herself in front of everyone. She sat with us at dinner, and she and I had a good conversation.   
p  
"Are you charming and young lads, Belle?" she asked me, shocking me from the forward question, no one else would have asked me that.   
p  
"No," I said, "my parents have selected suitors in the past, none who were to my liking."   
p  
"You'll find someone," she said warmly, winking at me. For the first time in a while, I actually enjoyed the company at dinner. After dessert was served, I excused myself from the table and walked out to the stairs. From there, I took out my map, and followed the stairs up to the boat deck. The wind was chilly, and stars were blazing bright overhead. My watch said 9:30, but I wasn't a bit tired. I sat down on an empty deck chair and just took in every moment of being alone.   
p  
I was sitting there a long time, when Becky came up. "Miss, your parents are looking for you," she said, helping me off the chair.   
p  
"Oh, all right," I said reluctantly, going along with her.   
p  
"Miss, are you aware that it's nearly eleven o'clock?" she reminded me.   
p  
"Oh no! I had no idea! Mother's not going to be too happy," Becky and I practically ran down the deserted boat deck back to the Grandstaircase. Bursting out of the lift, I ran right into a tall gentlemen.   
p  
"Oh! Excuse me, I'm so sorry," I said, looking up at him. His green eyes sparkled at me, his shaggy brown hair was long but not too long, and his bangs fell to the side of his forehead.   
p  
"Are you all right? No need to apologize, it was my fault, really," he said warmly.   
p  
"I'm fine," I answered.   
p  
"I'm Robert Wellington," he said, extending his hand to me. I took it.   
p  
"Isabelle Martin," I said.   
p  
"I'll see you around, then? It's mighty lucky of me to run into a beautiful women such as yourself on the first day of sailing," he said, his eyes twinkling. I smiled at him.   
p  
"It's nice to meet such a fine gentleman," I said.   
p  
"Miss, we really should be going," Becky reminded me, taking my elbow.   
p  
"Hope to see you around," I said over my shoulder.   
p  
"He was a handsome fellow," Becky said as we walked down the long corridor to my cabin.   
p  
"Yes, he was. Did you see his eyes?" I said in a low whisper as we turned into our small hallway.   
p  
Mother was sitting on the couch in my room.   
p  
"Where have you been?" she asked, a little annoyed.   
p  
"Out on the boat deck, I needed some air," I said, taking clips out of my dirty blonde hair.   
p  
"Becky?" my mother looked at her with a questioning look.   
p  
"Yes, that's where I found her, ma'am," she replied quickly.   
p  
"All right. Belle, don't go off wandering without telling me again, surely too much salt air can't be good for a girl," she said haughtily, as she closed the door behind her, Becky on her heels.   
p  
Changing into my nightgown, my eye lids began to get heavy. I flipped on my reading lamp and crawled under the cool, crisp, new sheets. 'Futility' was going to have to wait.   
p  
My thoughts kept drifting to Robert's emerald eyes. The way the sparkled made my heart race. I've seen plenty of men, but Robert was different. Before I knew it, I was asleep.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

April 11, 1912   
The next day was just as bright and sunny as the day before. My family and I took our breakfast in the cafe, the same place where we took our lunch yesterday. I wasn't very hungry, and the conversation was about business topics, so I grew bored quickly. I looked around the room, it was a narrow room, with windows all along one side, and only two rows of tables. There were potted plants in every corner, and there was white lattice woodwork on the wall. At the far end of the room, there was a cart with different pastries and such, and at the other end, there was a stand with the china and silverware. It was a lovely room, so full of light. I looked around at the people sitting at the other tables, Mr. Andrews, the Master Ship Builder, was at one table, the Carters, the Ryersons, and Mr. Ismay. At another table, my eyes stopped on a pair of emerald green eyes from across the room. Instantly, a smile spread across my face when I saw his handsome face smiling back at me. He excused himself from the company he was with, and winked at me when he walked by, tilting his head toward the door.   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library," I said, getting up from my table and following Robert out the door.   
  
"So, we meet again," Robert smiled as she turned to face me.   
  
"We meet again," I smiled back, taking his arm.   
  
"Is that your family that you were sitting with?" he asked as we climbed the Aft Grandstaircase to A deck.   
  
"Yes, my father and mother, and my younger sister, Marie," I answered.   
  
"She's your sister? Hmm, you don't look anything a like," he said chuckling.   
  
"Sometimes I think I was adopted," I said laughing. We walked out a door and onto the covered promenade deck.   
  
"So, Isabelle, tell me about yourself," he said, looking right at me.   
  
"Please, call me Belle," I said, he nodded, "Well, let's see, I'm sixteen, and I was born in New York City, I love to read, and explore new sights."   
  
"Explore?" Robert asked, one eyebrow raised. I laughed at the face he made.   
  
"One eyebrow? How can you do that?" I laughed.   
  
"It's easy, I guess it's hereditary," he laughed back. "You were born in New York City?"   
  
"Yes, but we had to move to Philadelphia when I was twelve, it was hard to leave all my friends," I said seriously.   
  
"Ah, but you like Phily better, though," he said.   
  
"Yes, how would you know?" I asked.   
  
"Well, you just seem to be a Phily girl," he said, smiling. I stopped walking and looked at him. A smile that I couldn't help crept across my face.   
  
"And just how do I seem to be a Phily girl?" I asked slyly.   
  
"Your different from the others, I can tell. You're not all into stupid boring parties, you're in for adventure," he said seriously, much to my surprise. My smile grew wider, and I started to walk again.   
  
"Now, Robert, tell me all about you," I said.   
  
"Call me Rob," I smiled up at him, "I was born in Boston, and I'm nineteen."   
  
"Wait a minute, how do you get off without an accent?" I asked him.   
  
"Ah, you didn't let me finish," he smiled back.   
  
"Oh, well, go ahead," I urged him.   
  
"When I was four, we moved to Pittsburgh. My uncle was starting a new railcar company, and he wanted my father to be his partner. And I've lived there ever since," he finished.   
  
"What do you like to do in your free time?" I asked him.   
  
"I like to collect paintings, and I hope to own my own art gallery someday," he said.   
  
"Really? I like art, but I don't collect anything. My favorite thing to do when we go to New York is to go to the art museums," I said.   
  
"So we have something in common," he said, smirking.   
  
"We do," I said. At this point, we had reached the end of the covered promenade, so Rob lead me up to the boat deck, which was breezy, but nice. A few strands of my dirty-blonde hair fell from my clips alongside my face.   
  
"What have you been doing in Europe?" he asked, continuing our conversation.   
  
"My father decided to take us on a small tour of Europe, to get us out of the house. We went to France, and Spain, and stayed in England most of the time with my grandmother. I love visiting my grandmother, she's the total opposite of my mother, which I love. The only thing that I regret about this trip is not going to the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris," I said.   
  
"I heard it's a wonderful sight from up there, they even say you can see England," Rob said. I smiled.   
  
"That would be spectacular to see," I said. "What brings you on Titanic?" I looked up at Rob, who was looking at me contentedly, like he was hanging on every word I said.   
  
"My mother's sister lives in London, and she just had twins. They are the cutest little babies," he said smiling. "We stayed there for about a month, and now we have to head back to the factory." He sighed heavily.   
  
"You don't like the factory?" I asked, sensing his sadness.   
  
"It's nice, but it's not what I have planned for my life, I don't want to be tied down, like my father," he said slowly. He lifted his head back up. "The worst part of going back is the annoying flirting girls."   
  
"The boring formalities of the upper class," I sighed. "Wait, annoying flirting girls?" I smiled mischievously up at him.   
  
"Oh, yes," he laughed, "you're not one of them, trust me."   
  
"I trust you," I said. He looked at me as we approached the aft railing, smiling at me with that already familiar twinkle in his eye. On the first class deck below us, a red haired woman stood looking down on the steerage deck. I assumed it was Rose Dewitt Bukator, the one mother always talked about.   
  
"See that man in steerage, with the sketch book?" Rob asked, taking my gaze away from Rose. I scanned the stern deck, and saw a blonde man with a sketchbook.   
  
"Yes," I nodded, looking back up at Rob with questioning eyes.   
  
"You said you liked art, so let's go down and see what he's got," Rob said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the second class stairs.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

"Rob! No!" I squealed with delight as he pulled me toward the second class stairs. I didn't even recognize my own voice. He took me down the winding stairs and out onto the third class deck, where we stood in front of the blonde man, who had stopped staring at whatever he was staring at before.   
"Excuse me, but we couldn't help noticing that you carry a sketchbook with you. Do you mind if we take a look at some of your work?" Rob asked politely, while I stood behind him, my face beet red.   
He looked up at us, and I knew that he could tell that we weren't third class by the way we were dressed. But, he still spoke to us like we were equal, which caught my attention.   
"Oh, no, go ahead," he said with a smile, and handed us his portfolio. We sat down at a near by vacant bench, and I looked out to the sea, and realized that we were anchored off a shore, taking on more passengers from Ireland, I guessed.   
In the man's folder, there were many drawings and sketches of people, some of which were nudes of women, and to my surprise, Rob didn't shield my eyes from them as most men would have done. All the drawings were excellently drawn, as if in a dream. The hands and eyes were most expressive, and stood out the most. Rob looked at one particular drawing that wasn't of a person, but the Eiffel Tower.   
"Here's your tower, Belle," he said. It was a beautiful drawing, so full of life.   
"It's exquisite," I breathed. Rob turned to the man.   
"How much for this drawing?" he asked him. The man and I were both surprised by this.   
"Ten cents," he said, looking from him to me, and winking at me.   
"How about fifteen for bothering you," Rob said, taking out a dime and a nickel. The man's eyes winded.   
"Oh, it was no problem at all. By the way, my name is Jack Dawson, and if you're interested in anymore of my work, you know where to find me," he said, accepting the coins. I stood up when Rob did, and took his arm.   
"Thank you, Mr. Dawson, you have a wonderful talent," I said, smiling.   
"Thank you, miss, and please, if we ever meet again, call me Jack," he said, smiling and waving as we walked back up to the boat deck. Rob and I walked and continued our conversation for a while more.   
"He is a very talented man," I said, looking at my drawing.   
"Yes, very talented," Rob said, "Good thing I dragged you down there." I laughed, looking into his deep, green eyes.   
"Thank you," I said softly, "for the drawing, and for dragging me down there."   
"Your welcome."   
I lead him to my room, and put the drawing up against the mirror on my vanity, re-pinned my hair, and we continued walking. Looking at my watch, the time reminded me that I had reluctantly agreed to have lunch with my mother and sister in the Palm Courts.   
"I hate to end our lovely conversation, but my mother and I are having lunch in the Palm Courts right now," I said to him once we reached the lifts.   
"No problem," he said casually, "may I lead you there?" We stepped into the middle lift.   
"A deck, please," I told the operator. Turning to Rob, I said: "Yes, please." I couldn't hide the smile on my face, or the pure delight that I felt. This voyage has been so good for me. On the A deck covered promenade, on our way to the Palm Courts, Rob's mother stopped us.   
"Well, Robert, I see you've made a new friend," she said kindly, smiling at me.   
"Mother, I'd like you to meet Isabelle Martin," Rob said proudly, "We literally ran into each other last night."   
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wellington," I said.   
"My pleasure, dear," she replied, "I'm sorry to have to steal him away from you, dear, but Robert, we are meeting the Carters in the reception room."   
Rob nodded, and then looked to me.   
"I'll see you at dinner, then?" he asked.   
"Sure, you just might," I said, and watched them walk away. I resumed my route to the Palm Courts, and found Marie and my mother seated at a table with the Countess of Rothes. I took the empty chair and prepared myself for boredom. I saw Molly Brown at a table across the room, and she winked at me, I smiled back. I'd have to tell her at dinner about Rob, if she sits with us.   
The Countess began describing the details of the Hockley wedding that Ruth Dewitt Bukator had told her. I don't think Rose is too thrilled with the match, though I've only seen her once, she didn't look too happy. But, it could be about something other than the marriage. I'm glad that my parents don't believe in arranged marriages, otherwise I would be living in pure hell.   
I tuned out their voices, and thought of Robert. He was so kind to buy me that drawing. He truly was a friend, and I was glad I had run into him when I did.   
"Isabelle," my mother said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "did you enjoy the library?"   
"Oh, um, yes, I did," I lied. I was never there that day, I had to have an excuse to leave breakfast and talk with Rob.   
"She just loves to read. Her own personal library back in Philadelphia is overwhelming. I wish she would put as much interest in finding a suitable husband," my mother said. It was just like her to talk about me right in front of me. My sister sneered at me. I just blinked at her, and focused on my food for the rest of the meal. It seemed only minutes ago I was eating breakfast, but the time flies when you're having fun with Rob.   
After lunch, I retreated to the reading and writing room to write a letter to my friend, Nicole, from New York. I told her of the splendor of the ship, the magnificent Grand staircase, the elaborate dinning hall, and the comfortable staterooms. Of course, I had to tell her about Robert, she would be so jealous, her mother is considering arranging a marriage for her, which I pity her for. She's such a nice girl, surely someone will come along before her mother marries her off to some stuck up jerk.   
After I had a steward post the letter for me, I took my small copy of 'Futility' out of my hand bag, found a comfortable chair, and began to read. I was halfway through it when I heard the dinner bugle. Taking note of the page I was on, I put the book back in my bag and went to my room to change for dinner.   
Surprisingly, my mother never questioned where I went after lunch.   
I walked out into the hallway where I met my sister and my parents.   
"You look wonderful, Belle," my father smiled at me as he escorted my mother and me to the Grand staircase.   
"Thank you," I smiled back. The dress was long and the corset was stiff, which I've gotten used to, but also grown sick of. I do admit, the dress was stunning. It was a dark green, with sequins, and lace around the square cut neck. It had three quarter length sleeves, with small white gloves. The bottom of the dress was layered, all layers cut parallel to the ground. My mother quickly eyed me to see if I had worn a proper dress.   
"You know, Isabelle, Madeline Astor is about your age, and she's already married," my mother said, obviously throwing me some kind of hint.   
"Oh, mother, I'm only sixteen. And besides, you had agreed to let me choose the man I want to marry," I said.   
"Then why haven't you chosen one yet?" she asked haughtily. I rolled my eyes, then looked to father to settle it.   
"Dear, let her be, like she said, she's still young," my father said, quieting my mother some what.   
"But she should at least be interested in looking, like Marie," my mother said, smiling over her shoulder at my sister, who put on her 'know-it-all' face. I took a deep breath and let my anger melt away.   
That night at dinner, I scanned the spacious dinning saloon for those green eyes, and saw them at a table next to us. We ended up seated so we faced each other, and in between people, we exchanged looks and smiles.   
My family and I were dinning with the Strauses, a very nice elderly couple who owned Macy's, one of my favorite stores. Of course, mother ran through every bit of gossip, and the men talked about business and politics, leaving me out of their conversations. The room began to get stuffy, and my head began to slowly spin. I closed my eyes, and took a sip of water, hoping that it would help, but I was wrong. I looked up in Rob's direction, I was met with a concerned look. The room slowly stopped spinning the longer I looked in his eyes, and I smiled reassuringly at him.   
"Who are you smiling at?" my mother asked, bringing my attention back to my table.   
"Oh, no one," I said, taking another sip of my ice water. I saw my mother scrunch up her nose and frown at me. Suddenly, I felt the need for a nice, warm bubble bath, so I excused my self at nine, and went back up to my room.   
"Becky, can you come with me and get a bubble bath ready for me, please?" I asked, unpinning my hair, letting my blonde, wavy locks fall on my shoulders.   
"Yes, miss," she said, leaving the room to run a bath for me at the public bath area down the hall. The bath felt so good, calming all of my nerves. I sat and soaked up the steam for about a half an hour, then went back to my room. On my way, my steward, Mark, stopped me in the hall.   
"Excuse me, Miss Martin, I have a message for you," he said as he handed me an envelope.   
"From whom?" I asked, taking it.   
"A tall, brown haired gentleman, miss," he replied.   
"Thank you," I said. Robert. That's the only person it could be from.   
"Will you be requiring anything, then?" he asked.   
"No, thank you, Mark. Good night," I said.   
"Good night, miss," he said, continuing on his way.   
I walked back to my room, and locked the door. I ripped open the envelope, and pulled out a piece of White Star Line stationary with neat, yet scribbled, handwriting on it.   
Belle,   
It was nice talking with you today up top, and seeing you at dinner tonight. As you might have saw, Mrs. Brown was sitting with me and my family. She had much to say about you. She said that you are a very intelligent young lady (you don't need a genius to figure that out!) and that you are nothing like your mother and your sister. So you're Daddy's girl, am I right? I hope we can talk in the future.   
Yours,   
Rob   
P.S. My cabin is B63, look me up tomorrow  
P.P.S. You were beautiful tonight   
My heart melted at the last line, and I felt my cheeks get warm. The first thing I'll do in the morning is go to his cabin.  



	4. Chapter Four

April 12, 1912   
I woke up feeling rested and refreshed. I opened the curtain and let the sun light fill the room. Sitting down at my little vanity, I looked at the drawing propped up against the mirror. It was signed 'JD'. What was that fellow's name? James, no... Jack Dawson. He was nice, and he had an extraordinary talent. I wonder why he hasn't made a fortune already on his artwork.   
My attention was focused on Becky as she helped me dress.   
"Did you enjoy your bath last night?" she asked me.   
"Yes, I did, thank you," I said, taking one last look in the mirror. My hair hung loosely at my shoulders, except for my sides, which were pulled back with a small comb.   
"Tell mother I'm out exploring, out meeting new people," I said cheerfully, turning to the door.   
"Yes, miss."   
I walked down the hallway, and turned right at the ladies restrooms to another corridor. I took another right, and cabin B63 was in front of me. I gently knocked on the door. Rob opened it, his face lighting up at the sight of me. He looked tired, like he didn't get enough sleep last night.   
"Come in, I just have to finish up this telegram to my friend, Dave, back in Pittsburgh," he said, motioning for me to come in and have a seat.   
" I got your message," I said, smiling, sitting down on the small couch. He looked down at me from the table, his eyes twinkling.   
"So am I right? You're a daddy's girl," he said, smiling.   
"Yeah. He always treated me like a real person. He taught me to reach for the stars," I said, still smiling.   
"Well," Rob said, sitting down next to me, "you don't have to reach. I'll give them to you."   
We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and through his emerald eyes, I could see fatigue and worry.   
"Something's on your mind," I said. He turned his head away from me, "Do you want to tell me about it?"   
He sighed.   
"I don't want to bother you with my problems," he said.   
"You never bother me," I said softly, rubbing his back gently. He chuckled a little, and bent his head down.   
"My dad, he-- he likes his brandy," he began, "and my mother doesn't enjoy him when he's drunk. I know that they love each other, but, but..."   
"It's like they've been far apart, and if they are brought together, they will find each other again," I finished for him. It seemed that my parents were the same way, only my mother was focused too much on appearances and not on family values and love.   
"Yeah," Rob said, raising his head, looking into my eyes. "I just have to find a way to get them to see each other again..."   
"I know, let's go up top and get some air, and then we'll come up with a plan," suggested, standing up, taking his hand. He smiled.   
"That sounds good to me," he said, following me out the door and to the Aft Grand staircase, up one flight to the A deck covered promenade. Rob put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.   
"I have to get this telegram to the wireless office," he said. I nodded, and we went up to the boat deck, hand in hand. An officer stopped us as we reached the door.   
"Can I help you? No passengers allowed in the wireless room," he said cheerfully.   
"I need this telegram sent, please," Rob said, handing it to the officer.   
"Right then, I'll take it in right away," the officer said, nodding to us, then disappearing behind the door. Rob and I continued walking along the boat deck, taking in the warmth of the bright sun.   
"Rob, what would happen if you limit your father's drinks?" I asked.   
"Well, he wouldn't be so drunk, and... hey, that might work!" he said excitedly. I smiled back at him with the same excitement. We turned around and went back to the Aft Grand stairs, and to the Smoking Room. Rob went inside to speak to a steward, while I waited in a chair in the landing of the staircase. While I was waiting, Molly Brown came up the stairs.   
"Hey, Belle! What leaves you sitting here looking pretty all by yourself?" she said cheerfully.   
"Good morning, Molly. Rob's taking care of some business in the Smoking Room," I said.   
"Robert Wellington? Well, I dined with him last night, and I just knew you two would hit it off!" she laughed as Rob came out of the Smoking Room.   
"Hello, Molly!" he said, kissing her on the cheek, "how's the voyage for you?"   
"Since you asked me last night at dinner, it's going just fine," she said, "I'll leave you two alone." She winked at me and walked out the door to the promenade. Rob looked at me with that twinkle in his eye.   
"Shall we explore?" he asked, smiling.   
I nodded, returning his smile, and taking his arm. He lead me through a door that lead to a corridor, which took us to the lounge, which was beautiful, decorated in Paris style. But, we didn't stop to say hello to anyone in there, we kept going, and ended up at the Grand staircase. We took the lifts down to E deck, and went down a flight of stairs to F deck.   
" 'The Turkish Bath'," he said proudly, reading off a sign. " 'Massages: Five Dollars'. Sounds good, would you like one?"   
"You can't be serious," I said laughing.   
"Then 'yes' it is," he grabbed my hand and leading me through the door.  



	5. Chapter Five

"We'd like two hour and a half massages, please," Rob said, laying down ten dollars on the counter. 

"Yes, sir. Will the lady come this way, and you, sir, follow him," the attendant said. I followed him to a curtained area, took off my dress, and wrapped myself in a towel. I laid on the table on my stomach, and in a few minutes, he was back, and gave me the massage, which was so relaxing. What a wonderful ship, this Titanic. Wonderful bubble baths, wonderful libraries, wonderful massages... It's like heaven on the sea. After the massage, I hugged Rob to thank him. 

"Thank you, so much," I said. 

"Your welcome," he said, hugging me back tightly. We walked around, and came across the swimming bath. 

"Let me take you swimming tomorrow," he said. 

"It's a deal," I agreed, smiling into his shinning eyes. 

"Are you as hungry as I am?" he asked as we walked up to E deck. 

"Famished," I said. We took the lifts back up to B deck, and Rob and I went into the a la carte restaurant, and sat at a small table for two off in a corner. Rob ordered a cold turkey sandwich, and I ordered a garden salad. 

"There's so much to do on this ship," I said. 

"Indeed. I heard that there's a squash court on board somewhere. I'll teach you the skills of squash," he said. 

"Squash? I'd love to learn how," I said excitedly. I looked at my watch - 2:30. We continued talking while we finished our food. 

"So, tell me, where do you get your beautiful, wavy hair?" Rob asked me. 

"Let's see, my mother and my sister both have really curly hair, and my father as straight, so I'm kind of in the middle, I guess," I said. 

"What a perfect combination," he said, smiling. 

"You're flattering me," I said, my cheeks warming. 

"You don't like to be flattered?" he smiled. 

"No, it's just that, well, no one actually compliments me besides my father," I managed to say. 

"Well, you would think a beautiful woman, such as yourself, would get plenty of compliments," he said, taking the last bite of his sandwich. 

"But it's not so," I said, shaking my head. 

"Then, I should compliment you more often," he said, we both laughed. 

"I should be heading back, I have to have tea with my mother since I skipped lunch and breakfast," I said, getting up. 

"I'll see you at dinner?" Rob said, getting up with me as a proper gentleman should. 

"Yes, sir," I said, winking at him from over my shoulder. The restaurant was right by my room, so I was there in less than five minutes, leaving me plenty of time to change and make myself presentable for mother. There was a note on my table, instructing me to be in the First Class Lounge at four. I had just finished changing and was fixing my hair when Marie came barging in through the door that connected our rooms. 

"Where have you been? You missed breakfast AND lunch!" she said with a motherly attitude. 

"Do you have to use that tone with me?" I shot back. 

"Well, somebody has to if mother won't. You're out prancing about, making the ladies gossip about you. It seems that I'm the descent daughter in this family," she said, sticking her nose in the air. I groaned, and turned back to the mirror. 

"Fine, don't talk to me, then. I'll just tell mother that you're being a brat, and you'll have to skip dinner tonight," she said, walking out of the room. 

"Bite me," I mumbled under my breath, when Marie was out of earshot. In the lounge, we sat with some ladies that I've never met before, and I wasn't too excited about meeting them, either. The same typical upper class wives, with the same typical gossip. Fortunately, my father came in around 4:30, and saved me. I excused myself, and took my father's arm, and he lead me out to the Grand staircase. 

"Where are we going?" I asked him. 

"Can't I take a leisurely stroll with my favorite daughter?" he asked, smiling down at me. 

"Yes, of course you can, father," I said as we walked out onto the covered promenade. 

"I know that your mother has been nagging at you a lot lately, and I've been trying to get her to tone down a bit, but she's stuck on turning you into a society bore," he said. 

"I'll never let her do that," I said seriously. 

"The only thing that I wish for you is that you find true happiness with someone, Belle," said my father. 

"I already have," I said, looking up at him, to see his reaction. I knew that he would be thrilled, but I wasn't so sure about my mother. 

"Really? Who?" he asked excitedly. 

"I'm afraid it's someone I know mother will not approve of. Robert Wellington," I said. 

"Oh, his father owns the railcar company. I suppose your right about your mother, she believes everything she hears about everyone, including the rumors," my father said, looking down at me kindly. The smile faded from my face. 

"Oh," was all I could say. 

"But Belle, who cares? If you are happy, then I'm happy," he said, smiling again. When I saw him smile, I knew it was all right with him. 

"Father? Can you keep this a secret? I'm not ready to tell mother just yet," I asked. 

"Of course, Belle, just between you and me," my father said, still smiling ear to ear. 

Read the rest [here][1]!!! 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ks2/jacktitanicroseme/index.html



End file.
